Welcome Distractions
by somedayyou'llloveme
Summary: She had to admit, with a certain brunette in her head, there was no way Mio was going to be able to focus. Not that she hated the distraction; no, Quite the opposite. Mitsu. One-shot?


**Welcome Distractions**

Mio sat at home, diligently doing her homework as she always did when she got home from school, unlike a certain brunette. She pinched her eyes shut, holding the bridge of her nose, _stop thinking about her._

She could not get the amber-eyed girl out of her thoughts as of late, and it bothered her to quite some extent because she couldn't figure out **why. **This "problem" raging in her mind eclipsed the difficulty of even the hardest questions in her textbooks. She often caught herself with her distraction, and then proceeded to forcibly remove it from her thoughts so that she could focus, but it was to no avail.

She imagined the girl before her; her sandy-brown, soft, just above shoulder-length hair, that suit her personality so well. Her round, but feminine face, which was always done up in a grin that truly reached her eyes.

Her eyes.

Her amber eyes were always filled with emotion, making her easy to read, like a book; framed by small, but noticeable, delicate eyelashes, which only worked towards her charming visage.

Shocked back into her senses by a sudden gust of wind rattling the tree outside her window, Mio noticed her countenance had turned up into a smile during the course of her thoughts. It was inevitable to smile while thinking of Ritsu; this, Mio knew.

Her brow furrowed slightly, wondering why exactly that was, that she would always smile with Ritsu in her mind. The answer stood right in front of her, and yet she was entirely oblivious to it, which was unusual for the bright girl.

Giving up entirely to her daydreams, she set down her pencil, smiling profusely and shutting her eyes.

She thought of her best friend's body; her rugged, broad shoulders sitting to either side of her noticeable collar bone. Her slender, but muscular, frame and her thin waist which the raven-haired girl often dreamt of holding, but never did. Her cheeks brightened with a small blush, _that would be embarrassing_!

So caught up in her imagination was she that she didn't notice a certain brunette's intrusion into her house. (With Mrs. Akiyama's permission of course.)

Mio's blush now covered the vast majority of her face and ears, her eyes still shut and mind still in lala-land. The conniving drummer took notice of this, tiptoeing towards the desk until she was directly behind the unaware bassist.

She came close to Mio's ear, still without disturbing her, and with a grin from ear to ear whispered…

"Barnacles"

Mio jumped from her reverie, and out of her skin, at the sudden unexpected uttering of such frightening things. Then again, she would have jumped at any utterance, but that was beside the point.

She turned quickly to find the brunette, trademark grin and all, poised not six inches from her own face. Luckily, her face was already heated so much from being startled that her blush from being so close went un-noticed.

"R-R-R-Ritsu!" came the first response, followed quickly by a punch to the trickster's head, effectively giving her more breathing room. "Baka!"

The Drummer quickly got over her new wound, nursing it carefully with her hands; but she had more important things to do.

"What were you fantasizing about Mio-chaan~" She said, her half-hurt expression swiftly turning to a mischievous one as she slowly approached her prey.

This blush, unlike the previous, was noted by the drummer, only causing her grin to grow.

"N-n-nothing!" she turned her head, attempting to keep her tomato red features from the other girl's view.

_Stuttering! What are you hiding from me Mio?_ With the raven-haired girl's face turned, she snuck up behind her yet again.

"Attack!" she yelled as she tackled her friend off the desk chair and onto the bed located close by.

A yelp was all that could be heard from the bassist, until the drummer proceeded to tickle her, and then all inhibition went out the window as the victim laughed full on, the attacker only smiling in response.

In the course of the tickle-fight, Mio managed to pull herself over Ritsu to repay her.

By this time, the raven-haired girl had forgotten all about the homework she had been doing only minutes ago.

But the brunette was always a welcome distraction.

A/N: Well? What do you think of my first Mitsu fic? I might continue it if I get inspiration or some random will to continue (this was INTENTIONALLY written to be a one-shot, but it does leave enough open for a continuation or sequel or whatever.)

And while you wait for me to not-update this thing, go read _No, Thank you! _By Adrena Veris –san!

Anyways~, I want to hear your comments, concerns, torches, chainsaws… well preferably not the last two, but whatever floats your boat. To sum up the above, R & R please! It is greatly appreciated and makes it so much easier to go on~! (Plays dramatic music)

So, until next time, Someday out!


End file.
